


Infuriating

by RedKryptonite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKryptonite/pseuds/RedKryptonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is trying to sleep, Sherlock doesn't care</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Boys aren't mine, I just enjoy playing with them from time to time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infuriating

Mycroft rolled over to look at the clock by his bed, the bright red numbers indicated that it was only 6 am. He sighed and drug a pillow over his head, Sherlock had been downstairs on that blasted piano since 4 and it was getting increasingly louder. He knew what the little prat was up to, ever since John moved out he'd been coming over to annoy the elder Holmes at every available chance. Finally having had enough he threw the covers off and stalked downstairs.

" Sherlock!"

Sherlock looked up " Yes dear brother?"

" Some of us are trying to sleep this early in the morning" Mycroft growled

" I am aware of that"

" Then it would be much appreciated if you would step away from that blasted piano so the residents of this household could get some sleep"

Sherlock smirked " Well then dear brother I suppose I should hurry home to my empty flat where no one can hear me playing"

He rolled his eyes " Yes Sherlock you should, now if you would so kindly.." 

Mycroft didn't get to finish what he was going to say, Sherlock had his coat on and in moments was headed to the front door. The elder gave a sigh of relief as the front door closed behind the menace that was his younger brother, as much as he adored Sherlock ( not that he'd ever admit it) the boy was infuriating, there was only one thing to do. Mycroft picked up the phone and dialed the Watson household.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Sherlock opened the door to 221b and glanced around, nothing seemed off. He had expected retribution from Mycroft at least. Apparently his brother was either slipping in his old age or was learning to ignore Sherlock better. Well that last thought was purely disappointing he'd have to try harder next time. He headed into his bedroom with the sole intention of resting his eyes, he was asleep in moments.  
~~~~~~  
When Sherlock woke to the smell of toast, eggs and the sound of the tea kettle whistling softly he smiled. John was home, he could only imagine the begging Mycroft had done to get his old flatmate to come back and keep him in line. Precisely what Sherlock had been hoping for, if he couldn't get John to come home on his own he would use Mycroft, after all his brother always had blackmail material.

" Good morning John"

" Sherlock.. have you any idea what time your brother called me this morning?"

" Probably around 6 or 7 am, I would assume" he chuckled

" You would be right as always, because you were just leaving the house if I remember correctly"

" Hmm I imagine I was at least down the front stairs before he called and begged you to come back"

" He begged alright, the great Mycroft Holmes begging for the help of a simple doctor.." John huffed

" You are anything but simple John.."

"Indeed, he's something of a miracle worker" Mycroft interjected from the doorway

" Brother, need some more of my company?" 

" Oh no Sherlock, I'm quite enjoying my alone time, I just came to give John his reward"

John rolled his eyes and headed into the living room, this was going to escalate quickly, he may as well just settle in and watch.

" You paid him to come home?!" Sherlock sounded indignant " John how could y.."

" Don't make this about me Sherlock, you were the one who started it" John never looked up from reading the newspaper.

" I was merely testing to see how long Mycroft would hold out.." Sherlock was close to a whine there.

Mycroft took the opportunity to set the check down and leave before his brother started in on him again, 3 months of that was enough to drive a person mad. Were he not mad already just from living with the man in their childhood years. As he closed the door to 221b he heard the last few bits of conversation.

" Do you know what Mycroft said to me before he bribed me to come home Sherlock?"

" I imagine it had something to do with the words .. purely infuriating" Sherlock even sounded smug.

Mycroft let the door slam as he got into his car to head back to his house, at least now he knew Sherlock was firmly under the control of one John H Watson.


End file.
